


Alleyway Fever Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Severus Snape Lives, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snape and Harry are on a ministry assignment that has Harry a bit over invested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent idea spawned many months ago

The revengeful bite of Severus's teeth on his neck beneath the strobing lights of the club seems to mean less. The dancing is meaningless itself, but the bite is to dig at his nerves. Harry, however, thrives on the attention. Drunk on the hands that grip tight at his hips as their bodies grind. Harry has a fleeting wish for a Notice-Me-Not charm around them. So the eyes that pass over them to fade, and for there not to be a second glance. It sings of privacy they cannot afford.  

Harry focuses on his neck that now throbs with the bite. He doesn't check for broken skin because of his lack of care rather than disbelief. Severus had bitten him in vengeance, in anger.The world is but a flashing whirl. He has to squint to see Snape's face. His eyes refuse to focus on the deeply set scowl that causes a nauseating plunge in his stomach. For a brief and terrifying moment, he thinks he may succumb to the seasick feeling and vomit in the middle of the sweat-soaked dance floor. Instead, he defaults into the fever dream of the evening and kisses the man. His mouth drips with honey spit and alcoholic warmth. It feels like the world turns in the scant seconds that he's allowed.

He's pushed away, tossed into the cold as Snape growls a curse at him. He teeters on his feet not from the rejection, but the stunning reminder of how deep he's fallen in this. He has lost his mind in the assignment. This is all a show. They had built up personas with fake lives, and a ministry safe house. His heart aches with the thought that none of it is real. He feels a chill across his skin as a ghost of the real reaction comes to mind. He has no doubt that if not for the operation, for the risk of their cover being blown, he would have been more than pushed away. 

The reminder of their operation puts him on high alert as he had been at the start of the evening. They had been here for hours, just waiting to see if the tip given to the Ministry would pan out. Without the drinks, his tries to keep his mind distracted with all the stimuli had failed. He over analyzed the people around them, every word he heard is process through the information the Ministry had given them . But if there is a threat, however, they manage to keep hidden in the crowd. He and Snape charmed themselves into unassuming appearances. They had blended in in an instant . 

Harry moves from his thoughts with the sensation of Snape moving them. He doesn't fight to keep from making a spectacle. Before he can comprehend his back smacks against the wall and knocks the air from his lungs. Snape shoves a thigh between Harry's legs. His face burns in shame as it presses against his half-hard length. Snape maneuvers his body so it looks like they're snogging.  The overly affectionate stance will keep anyone watching them from suspecting whatever verbal lashing Harry is about to receive. He tries not to linger on the thoughts that wish they were here for more than a Ministry assignment. That the touches laid on his skin were placed with genuine emotion. He shivers as Snape's cheek brushes his.

" _I_ _don't know what you're going for, Potter, but you are not going to get under my skin,”_ Snape hisses. It almost feels like his lips hesitate over his skin before he pulls back.

Harry stands quietly stunned. Insults, degradation of character, threats had all been expected. Not this. There's a renewed spark in him to push the limits. He has no desire to sit passively in this. “ I’m just keeping up appearances _, Severus”_ He hesitates on his next words. His voice is hushed under the pounding music. “ _If we're to play lovers it is only proper to get under your skin.”_

He lurches forward and kisses the underside of Snape's jaw. His warm exhale lands on the sensitive skin while his lips linger. Angry hands on him hold him back to the dirty wall. Fingers curl under Harry's chin when his eyes have curled shut and refuse to open again. "Look at me," he barks. He yanks Harry's chin up, the green eyes flashing open beneath the transfigured glasses.  

"Look at me," he barks. He yanks Harry's chin up, the green eyes flashing open beneath the transfigured glasses. "Look at me, do you think this is a game? Worked through Hogwarts, a Dark Lord, and half ass landed yourself into an Auror placement, but you're still the same brat as you were fifteen years ago."  

The bright indignation that swallows up his fear also burns through all of him. He can see the real Snape beneath the disguise. He can piece together that features that he changed and see the same man he's seen in loathsome weeks under cover. A witness protection of sorts as they searched for the ring of remaining Death Eaters. The domesticity had watered down the vicious rivalry that had burned strong for the better part of a decade. Harry wonders if maybe the illusion had seeped into his brain and taken his sanity, that could be why he had gone so overboard in this act. Why tonight, in a tidal wave of alcohol and a faceless crowd, he had faltered. He curses himself for believing in the facade that had been handed to him. He contains his disappointment because _he_ knows better. He knows who this man really is.

He snaps, "If I'm just a brat then that must make you the same arsehole old Death Eater who can't see past face value."

Snape inhales sharply at his words but he doesn't get the chance to reply. Harry shoves his face into Snape's, their noses brush and the strobing lights reflect off the black eyes. His lips are temptingly close to the other man's.  "I never thought you someone to be blind to what's in front of your face, Snape," He whispers.

Their mixing breath is heavy and loud in Harry's ears. His eyes fall shut.  Snape's head tilts to align their lips with only a second's wait. Harry's chest aches with the gentleness. He wants to grip the moment and hold it tight, to keep it safe. 

He pulls back first. His head cracks against the wall. He grunts in pain, but keeps his head tilted up as a request for more. Severus is quick to take the bait. He plants heavy kisses. His lips straying from lip to jaw, to the jut of his cheek bone to the boney point of his Adam's apple.

Harry's hands fist into the back of the man's button down at the first nip to his skin. The sharp teeth sending a heat wave through his veins. Harry pulls him closer. Pulls Snape's mouth to his and tastes him.

Weeks of waking up to Snape have compounded behind his ribs in an explosion. Where the vicious words had sat, as Harry had stressed over the soft building emotions, had rooted in his chest is replaced. It's all a overwhelming wave. A searing relief and impatience in their kiss. Snape's body pressed tightly against his own. The thigh between his legs making him dizzy. Their kiss turns into two, three, into an endless mashing of their lips as they lean against the wall.

Harry is both unready and long passed ready for the hand that sneaks to his crotch. His jeans now uncomfortably tight and digging into his sensitive flesh. He bites this lip in anticipation only to sigh when the fingers leave as soon as they've come.

"I think that's enough, _Harry_ ," Snape sneers, "you wouldn't want to mess yourself in such a public place would you?" 

Harry rolls his hips down against the answering lump in Severus's pants. "Don't act like you're not as deep into this as I am."

He laughs as hands fist in his clothes, yanking him off the wall. His feet stumble through the crowd and he can only piece the journey to the door of the club in flashes of light and gropes from Severus. 

 There's a surreal jolt from the warm club to the bone chilling cold of the outside. He curls his face into the crook of the older man's neck and presses dry kisses to the warm skin.  He blindly walks with him, letting himself be led by the hands on his hips. He opens his eyes when he's pressed to a cold surface which he realizes is the brick wall of the alley behind the club. It's cleaner than a normal alley. Probably because they're not the first people to have this same idea. 

Harry turns his face to give Severus an amused look, to make a comment about his lack of patience. He stops dead at the desire burning in the man's black eyes. He pulls him down for a kiss. Losing the chill off his skin as they heat up. The kiss devolves into a sloppy open mouths slotting together as they hump like teenagers. The friction is lacking however and Harry pulls back with a frustrated groan. His hands fumble for his fly, and Severus growls. 

Harry is spun. Pinned to the wall with Snape's warm body against his. He huffs out a laugh despite how tight the man presses to him. His ribs ache from the unkind bricks that dig in. At the feeling of lips on his skin he tilts his neck and blindly finishes undoing his pants. He shoves the pants down his thighs, arse bared to both the chilled air and Severus. At his nudity the sharp points of the older man's teeth ghost over his previous bite mark and settle into a new piece of shoulder as his hips rut forward. The rough denim against his skin makes Harry moan. He curls his fist around his cock and pushes back into the next rut.

Severus holds him by the hair and presses his cheek to the bricks, letting Harry fuck into his fist as he works his pants open enough to pull out his own cock. He spits into his palm, rubs it over the red mushroom shaped head, and slides up close to Harry. He settles himself between his arse cheeks. Harry freezes beneath him, his mouth opening to protest but he's cut off by the non-invasive grind of the cock against his bottom. Snape pulls his hair tight and craning Harry's neck pull into a wet kiss as he gently thrusts against him. Their mouth separate with strings of spit between them. Harry keeps his eyes shut to savor the moment.

"Don't worry, Potter, I wouldn't dare defile you in such a crude way," He sneers, an expression Harry doesn't need to see to know it's there.

"That means a lot coming from the man dry humping me in an alleyway." Harry rolls his eyes as the man's attitude. He opens his mouth to speak again when fingers creep in beside the man's cock. They circle his rim and threaten to press in but drag away instead. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief and disappointment. He wishes he could see Snape's face, and learn the flashes of emotion that run through the man's eyes as he ruts against him again. The dirty smack of it alone makes his head spin. 

In place of it, he listens to the quiet grunts and takes in the intoxicating feeling of skin on skin. He jerks himself roughly to match the movement of Severus's hips. Harry gets tangled up in thoughts of Severus's cock fucking him open and leaving him sloppy and wet.  He comes imagining the ache he would leave, the way the man's thin fingers would rub over his puffy hole and pushes the come back into him.  His come splashes on the front of his shirt and drips down the bricks. He strokes himself through it, letting himself be used. The frotting grows rougher as the older man gets closer to climaxing. 

Severus pulls him off the wall, and curls his arms around Harry's chest in a nasty imitation of a hug. Harry's legs spread as far as they can while caught in his pants. He crushes their bodies together as he comes in the soft crevice. Harry moans at the feeling of it dripping between his legs. Both of their pants are soiled with it. 

As they catch their breathes Harry gradually grows more aware if reality. The hyper alert Auror training sending a paranoid adrenaline through his veins. He scans alleyway, and the lamp lit sidewalk but finds nothing. Severus behind him is busy making himself decent when the same idea occurs to him. He fumbles with putting himself back in his pants and turns to face the other man. He's assured now that the ministry tip was just a bluff, or an innocent wizard with too many rumors to pick out a grain of truth. This alone is what  let's him relax at all. 

He meets Severus's eyes, finding him to have already been staring. He doesn't let embarrassment force his gaze away. He steps close into the man's space with his eyes open. He doesn't close them until their lips meet in a chaste kiss. It's soft and lets out a quiet pop when they break apart. It's dizzying up this close. They sway with their lips parted, bordering on another kiss. Harry knows that once they return to the safe house that he'll have to face the regular Snape rather than the post coital one, his stomach twists but he pushes past it. He pulls back, an impish grin spreading across his face. "Let's get back, yeah? I've got come drying on me." 

Severus looks nearly dazed for a moment. He grimaces in a way that's more show than feeling. He speaks, with annoyance in his voice not reflected in his eyes, "I don't know why I expected anything else from such a brat." 

He grabs Harry's waist and pulls him near enough to kiss. Their lips just barely brushing as they apparate with a pop.

**Author's Note:**

> hit up my Tumblr @ godlyweapon.tumblr.com


End file.
